


Take Me To That Other Place

by speakpirate



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU post 6x15, F/F, Femslash, Yvoncer, Yvonne Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakpirate/pseuds/speakpirate
Summary: Spencer, much to her chagrin, found herself actuallylikingYvonne.





	Take Me To That Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Pride Month! My goal for June is to take a lot of the partially complete stories that have been hanging around in my docs for ages and turn them into finished femslash. Because done is better than perfect, and I believe stories about queer women make the world a little brighter. Also, Yvonne deserved better._
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time a fake lunch meeting shows up in her calendar, Spencer is surprised to find Yvonne Phillips outside the restaurant expecting to eat with her. Pleasantly surprised. Yvonne had been good company at the Town Hall, and was a distinct mid-day meal improvement over hooded stalkers or Evil Emoji text messagers.

It would have been much easier, Spencer thought, to hate Yvonne. She was the opposition, after all, and Spencer’s replacement in Toby’s life. She was gorgeous, with her perfect hair, long legs, the kind of smile that could light up a room. She could debate the merits of a single payer health care system while also admitting that someday having Rachel Maddow make her a cocktail was at the top of her personal political bucket list. Spencer, much to her chagrin, found herself actually _liking_ Yvonne. Laughing at her Sarah Palin impression.

The second time a mysterious scheduling notification pops up on her phone, it’s a sunset run along the river in Philadelphia. They chat about Spencer’s work in DC, and Yvonne admits that if her mother wasn’t so political, she’d probably have become a social worker or a kindergarten teacher. Spencer talks about how she wanted to be an interior designer once, a dream she’d half-forgotten about herself. 

Yvonne doesn’t seem to think it’s frivolous or unambitious. She smiles her megawatt smile and nods. “I bet you’d be great at that. You have excellent taste.” Spencer watches Yvonne’s ponytail bouncing as she runs, finds herself studying the shape of Yvonne’s mouth when she speaks. It’s nothing, she tells herself. She’s just trying to figure out the exact shade of Yvonne’s light pink lipstick.

When Spencer gets home, she takes a hot shower, then ambushes Caleb as soon as he walks in the door. When he starts kissing his way down her stomach, Yvonne’s face flashes briefly through her mind. She doesn’t try to stop it.

The third time, it’s not a scheduling snafu. Yvonne calls her up, explaining that she’s slated to play in a charity tennis tournament tomorrow, but her doubles partner just broke her ankle. Is there any chance that Spencer could maybe fill in? Yvonne promises to take her to dinner afterwards, win or lose. “I’m a Hastings,” Spencer tells her. “We always win.” They crush the competition. Yvonne pulls Spencer into a victorious hug at center court. Spencer feels her neck flush as Yvonne’s breasts press against her own.

Dinner turns into dinner and drinks. Drinks turns into Spencer driving Yvonne home because she can’t hold her liquor quite as well as a Hastings. Which turns into Yvonne opting not to go back to Toby’s trailer in the woods. (It’s dark. It might be weird.) Or her mom’s house. (Their families make the Montagues and the Capulets seem friendly right now. Also weird.) Which turns into Spencer driving Yvonne all the way back to her condo in Philadelphia, which is where Yvonne apparently lives. 

“Sometimes a girl needs a place with hot water and no parents,” Yvonne explains, a few seconds before Philadelphia turns into Yvonne kissing Spencer before she gets out of the car. She’s drunk, so the kiss is a little sloppy, a little less perfectly put together than Spencer might have expected. Spencer kisses her back, tangles a hand in Yvonne’s hair to pull her closer.

The first time they wake up in bed together, it’s not difficult for Spencer to convince Yvonne to clear her schedule and play hooky with her the next day. A bare shoulder. A cup of industrial strength coffee. She’s easy. 

They do the Times crossword naked in bed, critique the hacks on Meet the Press in between kisses. 

“This is completely impossible,” Spencer says, grazing her hand over the length of Yvonne’s thigh. 

“And yet,” Yvonne replies. She grins like a person who doesn’t believe in impossible.

The second time feels a little more calculated. They do a Get Out the Vote registration event together in Scranton. They participate in a proxy debate on behalf of their mothers. Yvonne raises an eyebrow at the neckline of Spencer’s tailored black pantsuit. Spencer’s eyes flash as she leans forward to demolish Yvonne’s position on the ACA exchanges. 

It’s a complete coincidence that Spencer broke it off with Caleb last week. That she’s spent the past few days pretending not to notice how relieved he was to escape their slipknot affair. That she and Yvonne just happens to be staying in adjoining rooms at the Hilton.

It’s not completely premeditated. But when Yvonne slips out of her red blouse and gray pencil skirt to reveal a black lace lingerie set, it’s only a small surprise. 

“Leave the blazer on,” she whispers, her lips against Spencer’s clavicle. 

Spencer makes no objection at all. 

The third time is election night. Spencer congratulates her mother, pulling her into a tight hug as she steps off stage after her victory speech. Then she melts into the crowd of well wishers, ducking out the back door and driving across town to Phillips campaign headquarters. The concession speech is finished, the open bar is closed. Yvonne is turning off the lights as Spencer pulls up.

“Someone had to win,” Yvonne says, wryly. 

Spencer puts a hand on Yvonne’s knee and drives them up to Look Out Point.

“I almost died up here, once.”

She can feel Yvonne studying her profile. “Rosewood looks pretty from up here.”

“It always looks better from a distance,” Spencer replies.

“Are you going back to DC?”

“It depends.”

Yvonne interlaces their fingers. “On what?”

“If I get a better offer.”

Yvonne kisses her before she replies.

“We have a summer house in Maine. I’m heading up there to recharge.”

Spencer stares out the window, trying to pick out the lights of the barn. 

“You want us to run away together?”

Alison is already gone. Rollins turned out to be a con artist, a revelation that prompted Ali to decide what she really needed was Emily and a change of scenery. They’ve been in Paris for three weeks. Hanna and Aria are looking at apartments in New York, where Hanna’s trying to launch the new fashion line and Aria’s been offered a job at an up and coming literary agency.

“It’s not running away if you’re running towards something.”

Spencer puts the car in gear.

They huddle under a blanket on the beach watching the sunrise over Cape Elizabeth. Spencer’s always felt like optimism was a luxury she couldn’t afford, but sitting here with Yvonne’s head resting on her shoulder and the first faint rays of pink and orange dancing on the choppy waves, she feels something warm and oddly hopeful stirring in her chest. 

Spencer exhales.

Rosewood is four hundred miles behind them.

She pulls Yvonne closer, plants a soft kiss against her hair.

They stay until the sun is fully up, until the new day has indisputably arrived.

“Are you ready?” Yvonne asks, sleepily. To get back on the road. Find somewhere for breakfast with eggs and danishes and coffee.

Spencer doesn’t respond right away. She’s transfixed by the way the early morning light stretches their shadows together into a single solid outline. She takes Yvonne’s hand. 

“I’m ready,” Spencer answers. For whatever comes next.


End file.
